This application discloses an invention which is related, generally and in various embodiments, to an elastomeric fastener system for wheel devices. The elastomeric fastener system may be utilized to mount protective devices to wheels.
It has been shown that various devices can be attached to vehicle wheels by different fastening methods to provide specific protection to the wheels or tire sidewalls of the vehicle. Examples of such devices include tire shields and wheel covers. Tire shields are used to protect the sidewall of the tire against severe abrasion and damage associated with contact with rocks, curbs, trees or other damaging objects. Tire shields have been designed with various mechanical properties and design features to prevent puncture of the sidewall and subsequent tire deflation, and a range of elastomeric materials have been utilized to provide specific benefits based on the demands of the end application. Specific formulations have been utilized to enhance puncture resistance, abrasion resistance, tear and cut resistance, impact resistance, fire retardance or other properties required by specific applications. Different elastomeric formulations have been engineered to provide the protection required on an application by application basis. Tire shields designed for military protection, for example, generally require greater cut and tear resistance associated with impact of these vehicles with sharp, heavy objects. Tire shields used for riot control generally include fire retardance needed to prevent degradation when exposed to Molotov cocktails or other incendiary devices.
Wheel covers are used to protect wheel components from damage. Such covers include protective covers that protect the wheel bolts used for mounting the wheels to the vehicle and the central tire inflation system (CTIS) valve. Wheel covers have also been designed to reduce or camouflage the thermal signature of the wheels to reduce enemy detection in military combat situations.
Mounting of these types of devices to wheels must be done in a manner that does not adversely affect balancing of the tires or other performance criteria of the wheels or tires. Permanent deformation of the tire shield or wheel cover, for example, impacts both the balance of the wheel and aesthetic appearance. It's important that the mechanism utilized to fasten such devices to the wheel minimizes damage to the protective device during operation.
It is known to use rigid fastening systems to secure devices such as tire shields and/or wheel covers to wheels of a vehicle. Rigid fastening systems typically include bolts and rigid retainers that are not capable of adjusting and relieving the mechanical stresses induced on the secured devices. As a result, it is the tire shields and/or wheel covers which are forced to absorb the majority of the energy when subjected to an impact event. This can lead to distortion or damage to the devices that reduces their effectiveness or leads to complete device failure. An example of a known rigid fastening system is shown in FIG. 1 where a tire shield device is mounted to the wheel with wheel bolts and extends over the sidewall of a tire.
In other known attachment mechanisms, the wheel devices can be geometrically altered to better adjust to induced stresses. For example, devices have been built with shingled construction to achieve this result. While this is effective in some instances, as the geometry becomes more complicated, the cost of tooling used to manufacture the devices typically increases. It is also known to include mechanical springs in the fastener system to provide some degree of device movement. These latter devices are generally more expensive, harder to maintain and do not lend themselves to easy field repair or replacement.